A smartphone plays an increasingly important role in people's life. With popularization of the smartphone, a decline in a component value, and improvement of technologies, a fingerprint function gradually changes from a selling point of a high-end machine to a “standard configuration” of the smartphone, and a fingerprint recognition sensor that is configured to recognize a fingerprint is generally at a back or a side of the smartphone.
For a fingerprint function in the prior art, to clearly remind a user of a failure of a current operation when a fingerprint recognition error occurs, a smartphone prompts the user by means of vibration when a fingerprint recognition error occurs, so as to prevent the user from having an illusion that there is no response to the fingerprint.
It may be learned that, the smartphone in the prior art prompts the user by means of vibration as long as a fingerprint recognition error is determined, but cannot distinguish between specific cases of fingerprint recognition errors. Therefore, power consumption of vibration of the smartphone is increased, and a standby time length of the smartphone is affected.